Mysterious Year
by FireFox1
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year and not all is right. The new Dark Arts teacher has arrvied, but she is not alone. Three others have come to join her studies...
1. The New School Year

1 *This ain't really my first fanfic, but it is for Harry Potter. I'll only be writing a page a day. When ever I can get one in. I'm starting my story at Hoqwarts, and not at Harry's home. Makes it easier for me!  
  
2  
  
3 Mysterious Year  
  
Chapter 1: The New School Year  
  
"Alrigh! Y'all first years, com'on with meh!" Hagrid called out, just like every time the school year had started.  
  
"Well another school year." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you get good marks."  
  
"Come on you two, I don't need to start this year with you two fighting." Harry said trying to break them up.  
  
The three of them managed to get to Hoqwarts without having to see Malfoy. This year they would be 5th years, older and smarter. As the three of them made their way to the great hall Ron stopped and seemed to be looking at something. "Who are they?" he asked.  
  
Hermione and Harry both looked at the direction where Ron was. Confused looks came over their faces they saw a young woman, in her early twenties. She had black hair in a bun. She was tall and slim.Only one eye was the colour blue and by the looks of it, the other one was green. The young lady was not alone, she was with three others. But Harry could not make out what the looked like because they were wearing a hood over their faces.  
  
"Come on you guys, we can find out who they are later. We must get to the Great Hall." Hermione said making her way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they each took their seats and waited for the Sorting Hat Ceremony to take place. Harry looked at the row of professors sitting at their table. All in a row. Harry then spotted the lady he had seen, she was talking with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder. "What is it Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Look, it's that lady we saw. Who do you suppose she is?"  
  
"Well she must be a teacher." Hermione said. "If she's sitting up there with all the teachers, than I'm sure she must be one."  
  
"What do you think she teachs?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Doesn't it make sense that she is the new Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher?" 


	2. Defense Aganist the Dark Arts

*Chapter 2 up! Hope you like this story.  
  
1 Chapter 2: Defense Aganist the Dark Arts  
  
Harry seemed to be lost in thought because the next thing he knew, Ron was punching his arm to catch his attention. Harry looked at the opening doors of the Great Hall. The new students came pouring in. Harry remembered that first time he has set foot in the Great Hall.  
  
Professor did her job and sorted all the new students into their new houses. When the Sorting Hat Ceremony was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome new students and old students, this will be a new year to start our studies. Our school has lost our Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher, so now I would like you all to greet, the new Defense Aganist the Dark Arts, Professor Maldor."  
  
The new teacher stood up. She was wearing a grey robe, with silver lining. She bowed and sat down again.  
  
"This will be a little different then our usually class. This year, the teacher has come with early graduates from a Witchcraft and Wizardy school. They will be here to help out and assist in the Darks Arts class. Welcome Valar, Rose and Cleo." Professor Dumbledore said. The three people he had called out stood up, and bowed. But they still kept their hoods on.  
  
"Well, let the feast begin!" with that, the tables filled with delicous food, as it did every year.  
  
"Well, it's this going to be weird." Ron said while stuffing chicken into his face. "We got a female Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Oh Ron, seriously, just because it's a female, doesn't mean it's going to be any different." Hermione said.  
  
Harry thought about it. What if this teacher was too soft. Harry always though of women teacher soft and he thought they never got mad.  
  
"Na'h, she's probably really easy! I could ace this class." Ron said with pride.  
  
"Well, maybe not Ron. She doesn't look like that type." Harry said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "How ever hard or easy she is, you're still going to have to do your best and not slack off just because she is a different gender than what we usually have."  
  
For the rest of the meal, they left the subject to deal with later and continued on about different things. When the meal was over all the plates were cleared. Professor Dumbledore sent them to their house with their new Prefect. The Gryffindor Prefect was a girl this year. One Harry hardly even noticed. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, she was tall and just the right built. 


End file.
